Esboço:Forças Armadas da Aliança
**Corpo de Caça Estelar da Aliança Rebelde *Forças Especiais da Aliança |sede = *Base Dantooine, DantooineEstrelas Perdidas *Grande Templo dos Massasi, Yavin 4 *Base Echo, Hoth *5251977 |locais = *Base de reabastecimento Vrogas Vas, Vrigas VasVader Down, Parte I *''Lar Um'' |formada = Algum tempo antes de 0 ABY |fundacao = |fragmentacao = |reorganizacao = 4 DBY, nas Forças Armadas da Nova RepúblicaMarcas da GuerraMarcas da Guerra (p. 56: "...months earlier, after the battle over Endor had concluded." / p. 357: "'...you've been here for the last month, in a coma.'") |dissolucao = |restauracao = |era = |afiliacao = }} As Forças Armadas da Aliança, também referidas como Forças Armadas RebeldesRogue One: A Star Wars Story (romance), era composta pelo exército e forças navais—O exército Rebelde e a Frota da Aliança, respectivamente—da Aliança Rebelde. Após a derrota do Império Galáctico na Batalha de Endor, a Aliança foi reorganizada na Nova República. Os militares da Aliança, em conformidade, entraram nas Forças Armadas da Nova República. Aparições *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story – A Junior Novel'' *''Rogue One: Baze & Chirrut'' *[[Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança|''Star Wars''Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança]] *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Death Star Battle'' *''A New Hope (Golden Book)'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope (paperback novel)'' *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Star Wars in Pictures: The Original Trilogy'' *''The Original Trilogy Stories'' *''The Power of the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy: A Graphic Novel'' *''The Chewbacca Story'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte I'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Princesa Leia, Parte III'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte V'' * *''Chewbacca, Parte I'' *''Chewbacca, Parte III'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Ataca, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Ataca, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Darth Vader Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte V'' *"Droid Dilemma" *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Han Solo, Parte I'' *''Han Solo, Parte II'' *''Han Solo, Parte III'' *''Han Solo, Parte IV'' *''Han Solo, Parte V'' * * *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca|''Star Wars'' Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca]] *''AT-AT Attack!'' *''Use the Force!'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' Golden Book *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (paperback novel)'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' *''Leia and the Great Island Escape'' * *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Return of the Jedi (Golden Book)'' *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (paperback novel)'' * *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte II'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte III'' * * *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte IV'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' * *''Bloodline'' *"All Creatures Great and Small" *"True Love" *''Before the Awakening'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Parte I'' * *''Han & Chewie Return!'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''The Force Awakens, Parte II'' }} Aparições não-canônicas * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fontes *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Rogue One Rebel Dossier'' Notas e referências Categoria:Unidades militares da Aliança Rebelde